


Birthday Morning

by Panic_Blooms



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, its mostly fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_Blooms/pseuds/Panic_Blooms
Summary: It's Mickey's birthday and Ian wants to dote on his husband.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 55
Kudos: 323





	1. 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to wait and complete the comic before posting it on here, but I've been busier than expected so who knows when that'll be (I truly thought I was going finish this thing in like 2 weeks 🙃 ). But some of you wanted to see it uncensored and I figured it wouldn't be fair to make you guys wait that long. The uncensored stuff isn't that great and tbh I'm kinda embarrassed to be posting it lmao. but whatever I'll get over it.  
> Takes place in 2020, its why their hair is so long. Let me know if there are any tags you'd like me to add.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://psychicskulldamage.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/psychicskulldamage/)


	2. 4-7 NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra warning that these pages are nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄
> 
> [Tumblr](https://psychicskulldamage.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/psychicskulldamage/)


	3. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out there is only fluff ✌️😚


	4. 09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!  
> This page is kinda "eh" for me since I was literally working on it on and off for like 2-3 months during a pretty stressful uni semester 😅  
> Originally I was wanting to post the final pages all together but then I realized that would just take too long. I'm reworking the next pages a little bit too, so I can't promise when I'll update next unfortunately.  
> ANYWAYS  
> hope you all enjoy! and thanks so much for all the support! 😊💖  
> Also sorry if I don't respond to your comments!  
> I read them all and appreciate them so much, but I'm just a simple hermit who's terrible at socializing |ω･)و ̑̑༉
> 
> [Tumblr](https://psychicskulldamage.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/psychicskulldamage/)


End file.
